


Secret Girlfriends

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Emma and Regina have been secretly dating for a year, and the only other person that knows is Henry...so far.





	Secret Girlfriends

Regina snuggled into Emma, trying to pull her as close as possible. They had been laying in front of the fire in her mansion, just revelling in each other's presence. This was the only time they got to be an actual couple; when the sun went down, everyone's doors were closed, and had gone to sleep. They hadn't told anyone that they were dating, except for Henry, which made it very hard for them to do anything together. Emma and Regina were to afraid of what the town, especially the blonde's parents, would think if they came out (in more sense than one). Emma subconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around the impeccably dressed, tank top and sweats clad Mayor, her eyes falling fully closed.

"Emma?" The brunette whispered into the air, wondering if her companion was asleep. When she didn't get an answer, she nuzzled her nose into her cheek, trying to get her attention. She watched as her shy eyelids fluttered open.

"Hmm?" Emma asked, bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes. "What's up Gina?" She asked sleepily, not fully conscious yet.

Regina smiled in return at the nickname her lover had given her, it made her feel whole, like she was missing this part of her all her life. She placed a small kiss on the other's lips, before pulling away, instantly frowning. Emma reached up to smooth the worry lines that had appeared on the mayor's face, trying to get her to tell her what was wrong. "I don't want to keep sneaking around." She whispered so quiet, she wasn't sure it was audible. Her eyes had torn themselves away from The blonde's not fully sure how she would react. Small tan hands started to play with the top hem of the sheriff's own tank top.

"I know baby," Emma said, pulling Regina's head towards her chest. She kissed her hair, as she stared towards the fire. "Do you want..." She trailed off, not sure of how to continue. Her secret girlfriend nodded from her spot on her chest. "It's up to you when and where," she whispered, not quite sure of herself. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman in her arms, but she was scared of what her family would think of them.

"Please?" Regina asked, pulling herself away from Emma as she looked in her eyes. She could see the worry in the watery smile she was given.

"Of course baby," Emma assured her, before she was captured in a loving kiss. "Whenever you want." She said as they pulled away. The fire started to burn out, leaving the room dark.

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina whispered into her girlfriend's chest, not wanting to lose another minute with the woman. She snuggled further into the embrace, loving the feeling of their skin pressing against each other.

"I love you too Gina."


End file.
